


You Can Only Watch

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You're sweet, but maybe a tad bit strange. That's probably why Karkat didn't like you, not the way you liked him. That was probably why he doesn't like you. He thinks you're a freak. A cat-obsessed, roleplaying freak.</p><p>You're so unhappy. You're destined to sit on the sidelines while the love of your life wanders around so in love with his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Only Watch

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you can only watch.

You get that you aren't his type. It's so obvious. But you just didn't think that she was his type either. She's weird and loud, she challenges him on a regular basis. But maybe that was what he liked.

Maybe you should try to be more like Terezi.

But you don't think you can do that. You watch her hanging off his arm, giggling in that creepy as fuck giggle of hers. You aren't aggressive like her. You're sweet and soft-spoken, not to mention a tad bit strange.

...Okay, maybe a lot bit strange.

That's probably why Karkat doesn't like you, not the way you like him. That was probably why he's so mean to you. He thinks you're a fucking freak. A cat-obsessed, roleplaying freak.

You bite your lip to keep the tears in your watery eyes from spilling as you watch the ragtag but happy couple share a kiss.

"You okay there, Nep?" Equius asks, laying a large but comforting hand on your shoulder.

You force yourself to nod and smile. "Yes, purr-fect."

You're so not, though. You're as unhappy as unhappy could get. You're destined to sit on the sidelines while the love of your life wanders  around so in love with his girl. There's no love in it for you.

You can only watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as sad as most of the other stuff, but then again I make a pretty bad Nepeta.


End file.
